narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flying Swallow
Proverb You know just cause its a western proverb doesn't mean Masashi might not know it, besides what other reason do you have to suspect the similarities of the technique to the proverb's meaning. This is insightful and worth putting in the trivia section AMTNinja (talk) 07:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Other than blindly assuming that similarities between something mean that something was an inspiration for something is there any actual reference supporting such a comparison. I can hardly believe that "likely" fits something based purely on similarities to something foreign. Especially considering we already have a reference to something not foreign. Then there is indirect inspirations. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 3, 2010 @ 07:48 (UTC) ::Kishimoto-sensei once said in an interview that his English wasn't all that good. So tell me, how likely is it that he would base a technique on a proverb from a language he isn't that familiar with, the proverb not even being that popular or well-known in its native language? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::And don't forget that we already know that it's likely he based the move name on the Shogi piece (Shogi is Japanese, Kishimoto will know more about it; Asuma and Shikamarus Shogi playing is a key trait about them, so it's highly likely that he had Asuma name the move after a Shogi piece, since he plays Shogi), so that makes a secondary reference even more unlikely. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 3, 2010 @ 09:52 (UTC) ::::Ok, but you can't ignore the fact that the proverb makes perfect sense to the technique's effects, whether it was meant to be that way or not, its still an interesting piece of information, but im pretty sure that this is no coincidence AMTNinja (talk) 00:35, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, it doesn't fit all that well if you think about it. "One swallow does not a summer make" refers to how one cannot take one sign of something and use it as proof, because one instance of an event does not make it a trend. You used it incorrectly, however, interpreting it as referring to something unexpected happening or things taking a turn for the worse. :::::Also, I'll say it again, the chances of someone like Kishimoto-sensei knowing about a Western proverb that is not even that popular in the languages it is actually used in are close to zero. The chances of him using it as the inspiration for a technique, despite there being plenty of Japanese-related inspirations are in the negative numbers. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wait, you got the proverb wrong, it was "One Swallow does not make a summer" and its stated meaning is if something good happens to you, it doesn't mean the following will also be good, which is exactly Asuma's effects of the technique. Now even if you THINK that a western proverb can't possible have any influence on the technique, isn't it possible masashi HAS heard that proverb before in japanese? Is it possible he's heard a similar saying that derived from the western's proverb? Obviously, you can't read the proverb and say that there's no coincidence between, so even if the name was unintentional to the the naming of the jutsu, its still a handy piece of info to it, i think it'd be good to do, and jutsu state that it's similar to this western proverb's sayings. AMTNinja (talk) 22:44, January 15, 2010 (UTC)